


You're The One I Like

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Lena takes you to dinner and is trying to turn it into a date, but you're completely oblivious.





	You're The One I Like

**Author's Note:**

> request from thehistorynut19 on tumblr: *inhales* SO LIKE YOU WANT A LENA REQUEST? FINE!!! HOW ABOUT THE READER IS TAKEN OUT ON THIS FANCY DINNER AND SHE THINKS THEY GAL PALS BUT LENA IS OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO MAKE THIS INTO A DATE BECAUSE OH MY GOD READER, WHY ARE YOU SO OBLIVIOUS??????????????

You were in one of the most exclusive restaurants in National City, sharing a bottle of red wine with Lena Luthor, both of you dressed to the nines. You reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand, completely missing the way she tensed up and the blush on her cheeks that definitely wasn’t from the alcohol.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” you told her.

“I wanted to, Y/N. You’re…you’re worth it,” she replied.

“Please, enough flattery. I feel like I’m being swept off my feet.”

“And what if that was my plan all along?” she asked, toying with the appetizer on her plate that she had foregone eating because she was distracted by you.

“Ha! Lena, you don’t need to act so modest. I’m your best friend, remember?”

She had to struggle to hide the disappointment she felt at hearing your words. Best friends was good and all, but she wanted something more.

~

The food was superb, and dessert? To die for. Still, as you and Lena left after she’d picked up the tab despite some argument from you, you felt a bit empty inside. Your stomach was full but something felt missing.

She offered to give you a ride home and the two of you sat in a comfortable silence, though your mind was racing. You were going over everything that had happened over dinner in your head, and you had come to one conclusion.

When you arrived back home, Lena walked you up to your apartment.

“Hey, I had a really nice time with you tonight,” you said.

“Me too….Maybe we could do it again sometime?” she asked as you got your keys out of your purse.

You leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek before unlocking your door. Lena was stunned silent and could only stare once your got the door open. You smiled, and shot a wink at her.

“I would love to. Next Friday work for you?”


End file.
